Fears Do Come True
by ZaneWalker
Summary: It's only a monster from a movie poster. Fictional. But what if it comes and hunts down the ninja? Will Zane stand up to his fear? Will he be able to save everyone, including himself?
1. What will I become?

Hey guys! This story is taking place the day after Tick Tock. The story line is based off the Teen Titans episode 'Fear Itself'. All of this belongs to Cartoon Network. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**On The Bounty**

The ninja plus Nya and Sensei were still going over the fact that Zane was a nindroid. They were currently in the kitchen, sitting at the table talking about last nights events.

Jay was telling Sensei all about it. "You should have seen him Sensei! It was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" Sensei chuckled and looked at Zane who had his head down.

"Is something troubling you Zane?" asked Sensei.

Zane lifted his head and looked at Sensei. He gave him a weak smile and answered, "It's nothing Sensei, I'm still getting used to the fact that I am a robot."

Jay quickly corrected Zane, "You mean nindroid."

Zane cracked a smile and excused himself from the table. He needed to clear his head.

Nya spoke up from her seat next to Jay, "I need to go shopping for new parts and groceries, would anyone like to come?" Jay's eyes lit up, but Kai gave him a death glare that immediately shut him up.

"I would like to go if that is alright Nya, I need some more tea." Sensei said.

"Of course Sensei! Do you want to leave now?"

"With the day going by so fast, I think it is best," he was now speaking to the remaining ninja, "As for you, take the day off."

The three ninjas cheered and ran off to their shared bedroom to plan out the day.

**In Their Bedroom**

The three excited teens walked into their bedroom to see Zane looking out the window. They stopped at stared at him. Concern masked their faces.

"Zane, Sensei says we have the day off. What do you want to do?" Cole asked as he tried to cheer him up.

Zane turned his head to look at his brothers. "It does not matter to me, but I could use some fresh air."

Kai said, "Well it's Monday and movie tickets are only $5 each. We should go, who knows Zane, this might clear your head. There are some funny movies that are showing."

Cole nodded at the idea, "I don't see why not, sounds like a good idea, what do you think Jay?"

"I think that they're playing Pitch Perfect! I heard that movie was hysterical!" Jay said happily.

Kai and Cole gave him weird looks, "Dude, we are not seeing that movie. I'd rather see Bridesmaids...okay maybe not that either."

Jay walked over to his bed and slumped down on it.

"How about we just go and see what they have showing?" Cole suggested.

"Sounds like a logical idea, it will save us time rather than standing here arguing about it." Zane said.

The four grabbed all the things they needed and headed off towards the Ninjago City Theatre.

**At The Movie Theatre**

They walked down the busy sidewalks towards the theatre, receiving some fangirl screams along the way, nearly getting hit by numerous cars trying to out run them.

Eventually, they arrived outside the theatre that had all of the movie choices on a flat screen TV.

"Wow, this place is rich." said Cole as he was admiring the screen.

"Yeah, oh look! 40 year old virgin! It looks good."

"Jay, that movie is inappropriate in so many ways." Kai said.

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Zane was looking at the posters that were on the ticket booth. He skimmed through row by row until one caught his eye. It had a picture of a monster with wires sticking out, acting as arms, while one was holding on to a man that appeared to be screaming, and another one holding a woman who was dead.

Zane realised that it was a robot, just like him. He stared at the creature, asking himself if he would ever become this. Cole noticed his shocked expression and signalled the others to look as well.

"Hey Zane whatchu' lookin' at there, whoa," Jay saw what he was looking at and realised why Zane was so shocked. "Zane this is all fake, you know that right?"

"Will I become this? Will I turn into a monster?" Kai quickly shook his head.

"No Zane, like Jay said, this is fake. None of it is real. Now, let's see a comedy to take your mind off of this, okay?"

Zane nodded, and Cole finally chose the movie. The Hangover.

The four bought their tickets and food. They headed for their seats, and chose four all the way at the top. As they took their seats, the movie started.

Throughout the movie, the other three, minus Zane were laughing their heads off. Zane didn't get why some people would act like they do in the movie. It sure did get his mind off the monster though.

When the movie ended, Jay got the popcorn and dumped it all over Cole when he wasn't looking.

"Argh! Why would you do that! Aw man, now I smell like butter." Cole shook his hair and kernels came flying out of his hair and bangs, one of them hitting Kai in the eye.

"Ow! Watch where you whip your popcorn hair!" Kai yelled.

Cole sheepishly smiled and apologised.

Zane smiled at his brother's silly arguments, he knew he was lucky to have them.

"You comin' Zane?" Jay asked as he was walking down the stairs and out the movie theatre.

"Yes." Zane said, and they all walked out together and back the same way they came.

As they walked past the ticket booth once more, Zane saw the poster and stared at it.

"Hello? Earth to Zane?" Kai was trying to get his attention.

"Sorry brother, I just can't seem to get my mind off of the creature." Kai sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to help you forget sooner or later, but for now let's head home. Sensei and Nya are probably wondering where we went."

They started walking towards the dock where the Bounty was once again.

**In Their Bedroom**

The boys got ready for bed, and one by one they fell asleep, all except for Zane. He tossed and turned, thinking about the horrifying creature. Even from the advice of Jay and Kai, Zane still felt connected to it somehow.

In the other bunk bed, Cole heard Zane shifting constantly and sighed. He sat up and looked at Zane, who was looking at the sea through the small window by his bed.

Cole whispered his name. Zane snapped his head in Cole's direction.

"Zane, you need you're sleep. I care about you and you'll forget about this eventually. Please."

Zane sighed, "Okay Cole," Zane laid back down, "Thank you."

Cole smiled and sat back down as well, "No problem bro, just go to sleep."

Zane drifted off to sleep, and so did Cole.

**In The Morning**

Zane woke up to the sound of Kai jumping off their bunk bed and walking to the bathroom. Zane sat up and was greeted by Jay, who was playing on his handheld PSP. A christmas present from the other ninja and Nya.

"Good morning Zane, how'd you sleep?"

"Okay I guess, and you?"

"This matress feels like rocks at night, but like a cloud in the morning, sooooo okay I guess."

Zane chuckled at his answer, and walked over to his dresser, getting clothes for the day.

When Kai finally walked out of the bathroom, they exchanged smiles, then Zane took his morning shower.

When everyone was ready, they said that they weren't hungry at the moment, so they agreed to train first to work up an appetite, then eat.

**On the Training Deck**

Sensei agreed and watched them train, along with Nya who was in the sidelines cheering on Kai and Jay as they sparred each other. She didn't choose sides, but kept in mind to cheer for Jay more.

After Jay was pinned down by Kai's arm, he squirmed but he couldn't break free, he lost. Jay stubbornly got up and walked to Nya, "Nice try Jay."

Jay blushed, "T-thanks N-nya." They were both blushing now.

Zane smiled at them as he walked towards the center to spar with Cole.

As they got into their positions, they did hand-to-hand combat for a few minutes, then Cole took out his scythe and swung at Zane.

Zane saw his action and grabbed his shurikens, holding them out in front of him, about to shoot ice at Cole's arm to stop the blow.

Cole was expecting Zane to block, so he swung hard, but then he saw Zane not shoot and his scythe made impact with Zane's abdomen, sending him flying into the water.

Everyone stood up and ran to the edge, but they didn't see Zane.

Cole yelled, "ZANE! Zane! Oh man."

He climbed over the edge and dived into the water in search for his brother.

Everyone's eyes darted all around the water while Cole was searching everywhere until he saw Zane floating unconscience about two feet underwater.

Cole swam up to him and pulled Zane onto his shoulder, everyone became worried because Zane's eyes were closed.

Cole eventually made it to the ship, and he climbed up the anchor with Zane on his back.

Everyone surrounded Cole as he laid Zane onto the deck.

"Zane! Wake up!" Cole shook Zane, then started giving him CPR.

Zane opened his eyes and started violently coughing up water, holding his chest in extreme pain.

"Zane! You're okay! You really scared us, I thought you would never wake up-ow!" Kai slapped Jay in the back of the head.

"What he means is that we're happy you're okay. What happened back there?"

"It seems my elemental powers are not working at the moment. What is going on Sensei?"

"It seems that with you're current emotional distress, you're powers have been affected, but I'm sure this won't last long, so don't worry Zane." Zane smiled.

"I'm sorry Zane, I shouldn't have swung so hard, I thought that you were going to block, you could have drowned."

"It's quite alright brother, it is not your fault."

"Man, all of this excitement really makes you hungry." Jay said from his spot by Nya.

Kai had volunteered to cook , so the others walked into their room and talked for a while until they heard Kai yelling for everyone to eat.

The three walked to the kitchen and sat down in their seats. Kai started passing around plates of bacon and sausage, soon followed by waffles, which was Jay's favorite.

"Yes! I love you Kai! This is so good!"

Kai laughed and answered, "Haha, I'm glad you like it."

Zane smiled at his family and drank some of his orange juice. He looked at Kai who was serving himself, and froze at what he saw. The monster from the poster was behind Kai. Zane would've yelled, but he was frozen with fear. Kai saw his stare and turned around, and started yelling.

The creature used one of its wires to grab Kai's arm and pull, sending him closer to the beast. More wires started to wrap around his body and mouth.

"KAI!" everyone yelled.

Cole jumped up from his seat and grabbed Kai's hand, pulling as hard as he could as the monster pulled Kai through the wall. Eventually his grip slipped and Kai went through the wall and disappeared.

Cole frantically turned to look at Nya who was clinging onto Jay for dear life along with Sensei who was staring at him with wide eyes, and Zane who was as white as his ninja suit.

"That was the monster from the poster, Zane why is it here? What does it want with us? Why did he take Kai?"

Zane slowly looked at Cole, "I-I do not know." His breath was shaky as he realised, his worst fears were becoming reality.

* * *

There's chapter one! Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! I read everyone's so don't worry just because I don't answer! Thanks for all of your support! Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	2. One by One

Here's chapter two! Where's all my reviewers? Did you die? :l

All of this belongs to Cartoon Network, not me. :)

* * *

**In The Kitchen**

Nya still clung to Jay for her life while he was trying to calm her down, or was he doing it for himself? Zane was sitting there going over what just happened, replaying it over and over in his head.

Cole balled up his fists and punched the table, causing Sensei to snap out of his trance.

Sensei suddenly spoke, "That's it!"

Cole was confused, "What's it?"

"Years ago, Garmadon and I found this scroll in my father's shed. It had pictures and descriptions of every monster in Ninjago. I remember it so clearly now, I know why it is here!"

"Well spit it out Sensei! We don't have all day!" Cole was now getting impatient.

"It is a-" Sensei was grabbed from behind and pulled into the wall. It happened so fast, no one had time to react.

Cole was furious. "Why are you here!? What the hell do you want from us!?"

Nya silently started to cry on Jay's shoulder.

"Cole calm down, we'll find them." Jay said as he tried to calm Cole and Nya down.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Cole was now yelling, "That monster just took our brother AND our Sensei! Who knows where they are or if they're even alive!" Cole sat down and put his head in his hands, letting silent tears fall. He wasn't sure if he would never see either of them again.

After a couple minutes of silence Zane said, "I think we should search for them throughout the Bounty."

He got up and walked into the kitchen getting the spare flashlight, making sure not to touch anything suspicious. Once he found it, he gave it to Cole since he was the leader.

"Thanks Zane, alright guys we have to stay close together at all times, okay?"

Everyone nodded and they walked out of the kitchen one by one.

"We'll just walk throughout the halls. If you see or hear anything, tell me." Cole whispered.

They turned the corner that lead to a door, which was their shared bedroom. At that moment Cole's flashlight started to flicker on and off, then completely stopped working.

Cole mumbled, "Stupid flashlight, stay close together."

Zane remembered that he grabbed a spare light from the kitchen just for himself and turned it on.

Zane pointed the light at Cole, then to Jay and Nya who were hugging. Zane saw the monster behind Jay and shakily pointed his finger behind the two lovebirds. Nya turned her head and screamed. Jay pushed Nya out of the way when a wire grabbed ankles, making him faceplant onto the hard wood floor.

Nya ran and kneeled down by Jay holding onto him while he was being pulled closer and closer to their room. Nya was eventually being dragged along the way.

"Nya no! Go with Zane and Cole! Let go!" Jay frantically yelled at Nya, so badly wanting her to live.

"I'm not leaving you Jay." Nya told him and she held onto him with all her might. Her knees were scraped up from being dragged and her cheeks were stained with tears.

They smiled to each other and were pulled into the open doorway. The door slammed shut before anyone could go in and rescue them.

Zane ran up to the door, swung it open and turned on the light. The room was empty.

Cole peered into the room and saw that they vanished too. He stepped back into the hall holding his head, then he turned to the wall and punched it. He felt so much anger and guilt for not being fast enough.

Zane put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Cole we can not give up now. Let's go look around more."

Cole took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, along with his anger, "Fine."

They started off once again, more cautious than ever.

Like an army, falling, one by one by one.

* * *

There's chapter two! Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? If anyone tells me where that last line comes from I will love you forever! 3 No cheating though! Review! Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	3. Why Me?

Hey guys! How was your day? :D

Congratulations to ninjago1019 and LloydLoverxx for guessing where the line came from in the last chapter! It's from the song In My Remains by Linkin Park, my favorite band. :D

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

All of diz junk belongz to Cartoon Network.

* * *

**With Zane and Cole**

The two remaining ninja stalked down the hallway, heading towards the deck to get some fresh air. The Bounty has been on auto pilot since this all started, and was just going whichever direction the wind blew.

Zane and Cole turned a corner that led to the main doorway leading outside. Just as Zane was about to push the door open, the flashlight started to flicker on and off. He froze dead in his tracks, staring at his only light source. Eventually the light died out.

He turned around to tell Cole of their misfortune and saw that he too vanished in the darkness.

Zane started walking back, softly calling out for his brother and trying not to bump into anything. "Cole? Where are you? Where did you go?"

Just as Zane was going to turn around the same corner, a mechanical hawk with beaming red eyes came flying from the now broken window, sending glass everywhere. Zane ducked just as the bird was about to destroy his eyes with it's steel blade beak.

Zane busted down the door that could have easily been opened and ran out to the middle of the deck, that was now swarmed with hundreds of deadly hawks.

There were mechanical beasts everywhere in the sky, forming a big circle around Zane as he cried for help.

**Zane's POV**

There were birds all around me. Everywhere I looked a bird would try and tear my eyes out. I tried shouting for help, but hopelessly failed.

When I thought this wasn't going to get any worse, I notice all of the birds were cawing at some unknown force. Then it showed itself. The monster. I felt like I was going to get sick from all of this terror I was feeling within my mechanical chest.

I screamed and begged for it to leave me alone. I sunk to the ground and held my knees close while avoiding the bird's attacks.

After what seemed like hours, I realised that I had enough of these creatures.

"Leave me alone!" I stood up and held my ground. "Give me my friends back! NOW!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I was using my full potential. I was slowly engulfed by the white aurora surrounding my body and brought my arms close, then lashed out along with my element.

I could feel my body lose more and more energy every second as I kept using my full potential, but I did not care.

After minutes of freezing everything around me, I finally stopped when I heard silence, sweet silence.

Just like yesterday in the forest, I dropped to the ground but harder this time onto the wood floor boards. I lifted my head to see everything around me frozen in my element and gave a weak smile at the monster who was encased in ice.

I faced my fears.

My head dropped back down and I passed out face first from both mental and physical exhaustion.

I hope my friends don't find me when it's too late.

I hope I wasn't to late to save them myself.

* * *

Short chapter I know, I know. So how was it? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!

Check out this new story me and ZaneMetaKnightlover are making! It's all about Zane, so come and join us by competing in contests, asking questions about Zane, and more! It's called, Calling All Zane Fans!

The next chapter is the last, so heads up! PM me for more story ideas! I'm up for anything! Have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker


	4. How?

Hey guys! last chapter :c sadness

All of this belongs to Cartoon Network and their lovely faces.

* * *

**Zane's POV**

As my mind's senses slowly returned, my back felt as if it was on fire. That fall really did hurt.

I still had my eyes closed, and I heard sounds that came from far away, yelling at me.

I heard Cole, "Zane...Zane! Wake up!" All of their voices were so distant, I was still exhausted.

No matter how much I begged for my eyes to open, they wouldn't budge.

After 15 more minutes of hearing my family call my name, and them constantly checking my pulse to see if I'm even alive, my eyes slowly crept open.

I could feel the sun's rays beating down onto my icy blue eyes as they gained focus on what was above me.

I was first met with shock, then realisation. I smiled and they gave relief filled sighs.

Everyone was leaning over my body, but they didn't look confused, did they know?

"What happened? How have you returned?" I asked everyone.

I sat up, waiting for an answer, but then I felt a wave of pain go across my back and I fell back down.

"Zane are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I heard Jay ask me.

"I seemed to have injured my back when I fell." This seemed to worry them.

"You fell? Are you okay?" Nya asked, her voice flooded with concern.

"I used my full potential to freeze everything, then I fell and passed out. That is all I can remember."

"It seems that when you faced your fears and used your full potential Zane, you set us free, but we were never really gone-" Sensei was cut off by Jay.

"Never really gone?! We were nearly killed by that monster! It seemed so real! That monster has wires for arms! I will probably have nightmares for the rest of my life! I thought I was going to die! It was so cool! I-"

"As I was saying, when you killed the beast and conquered your fears, you set us free. I am very proud of you Zane." I smiled at everyone.

"I never knew that using your full potential could use up all of your energy so quickly."

Everyone snickered at my comment.

"You've had a long day Zane, why don't you take today off and go rest."

"Thank you Sensei."

Kai and Cole helped me to my feet, and we slowly walked back to our room with my arms around their shoulders.

I felt so much relief to know that my brothers and sister were safe, and that I will never turn into a monster like the one in the poster, but I will never forget those eyes and it's body that resembled my own. I knew everything was going to be okay because I had my family, and with them, I felt unstoppable. Nothing could stop me from being who I was meant to be, not even the most terrifying creature from a five star movie theatre poster. Never again.

* * *

Sooo...how was this story? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!

PM me with more story ideas! I will take any offers! I'm up for anything! :D

Also, check out my poll!

Stay awesome and have a nice day!(:

-ZaneWalker signing out of this story for the last time :(


End file.
